


nocturnal

by yvesology



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, but its minor, detective Shuichi, its really short i just wrote this at 1am, just them boyfriends, late night, maybe its ooc, no kg, oh yeah cuddling, saiouma rights, they're both tired but shuichi is working, uh, uh small mention of neglecting eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesology/pseuds/yvesology
Summary: “Morning, Kichi.”Kokichi shook his head at his boyfriend, moving to sit beside him on the couch.“It’s not morning. It’s three a.m. I’m tired.”('saihara shuichi stop working and sleep for once' challenge failed.)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi  
> um  
> this is so awkward pls just read it already

Kokichi shuffled out of the bedroom and into the living room. He was greeted by a rather unsurprising sight.

Shuichi was sitting on the couch, hunched over countless files and stray papers strewn on the table in front of him. He’d been working on this particular case for days now, constantly analyzing evidence and forming inapt conclusions. The TV droned on quietly, serving as nothing more than background noise to Shuichi. The boy in question was in his pajamas, hair untidy and eye bags so dark that Kokichi thought it looked painful.

It made Kokichi a little upset, seeing Shuichi so stressed.

“Shu,” Kokichi said. Shuichi’s head perked up, whipping around to see Kokichi observing him from afar. 

“Morning, Kichi.”

Shuichi’s voice was hoarse. Kokichi shook his head at his boyfriend, moving to sit beside him on the couch.

“It’s not morning. It’s three a.m. I’m tired.” 

Shuichi opened his mouth, about to protest, then closed it again. He turned his focus from the sulking boy to the papers in front of him, stared at them blankly for a second, then buried his head in his hands.

“I just...” Shuichi fell silent, face hidden. Kokichi leaned over his shoulder, peeking at some documents on the table. 

“Have you eaten recently?”

“Probably. Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Hm.” Kokichi picked up a file, flipping it open and skimming over the case details. Shuichi had given Kokichi a summary of the case when it was first assigned to him. It was some silly robbery, a woman missing her wedding ring. She swears that it was stolen, but there’s a lack of evidence and alibi on multiple ends. Kokichi thought Shuichi was a little silly for taking the case at first, but the more he learned about it the more interesting it became.

“I still think it was her husband, y’ know.” Shuichi lifted his head from his hands, a defeated look on his face. 

“That’s what I think too. Unfortunately, there’s not enough evidence to prove him guilty, _and_ he has an alibi.”

“He’s lying.”

“I can’t pro-”

“I know a liar when I see one.” Kokichi gave Shuichi the best smirk he could muster in his barely-awake state, and Shuichi gave him a defeated smile in return. 

“Thanks for getting up and checking on me.”

“It’s the least I can do, what with you turning _nocturnal_ and all.” Kokichi feigned annoyance-

“Sorry. I’ve been stressed.” 

-but then his expression softened into something closer to a pout.

“Hey, c’ mere.”

Kokichi’s outstretched arms were a silent invitation for Shuichi to bury his face in the smaller boy’s chest. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s waist while the other boy ran his hands through dark-blue hair, gently untangling any knots that have formed over the past few days. They stayed like this and let the time pass, both relaxed in each other’s company.

“Shu?” Kokichi whispered. He looked down at the boy sleeping (for the first time in _days_ ) on his chest and smiled to himself.

“Goodnight.”

Neither one of them remembered to turn off the TV before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> breakdances ,, uh yeah i hope you liked it at least a little bit ??  
> i haven't posted on ao3 since i orphaned all of my other works so uh  
> anyways !! if you enjoyed this maybe leave a comment or kudos or something ?? i'll be writing cooler longer better stuff soon i promise :))  
>   
> \- have a good day/night and stay hydrated !!  
>   
> twt : @shushumaii


End file.
